


Bubble Bath

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Your Master decides to join you in the bathroom as you're taking a bath.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was written with the prompt of Palpatine/Reader bathtime fun. Hope you enjoy!

Warm water lapped at your skin as your eyes shut, tipping your head back to let your hair soak up the fruity smelling bubbles that threatened to spill over the edge of the tub. A few candles lit on the counter cast a warm glow throughout the dimly lit room, allowing you to fully unwind in the bath. It had been a while since you indulged yourself like this, and it was long overdue. You lay submerged beneath the water, allowing your mind to drift as you steadied your breathing. While you had many quiet moments these days, moments like this were something to cherish.

You were uncertain as to how much time had passed, but when your eyes fluttered open, you were startled out of your serene state. Your Master, Chancellor Palpatine- though you were instructed to refer to him only as Lord or Master- had somehow entered the room without you noticing. He was now sitting beside the tub, an amused smile curling up his face.

“My Lord, I apologize, I didn’t hear you arrive,” you stumbled over your words, sitting up in the tub as the water began to slosh. Lord Sidious always expected you ready for him when he visited, and you were hardly prepared for him.

Your Master merely raised his hand to silence you. “No need for apologies, my dear. You seemed so serene and I didn’t wish to interrupt.” His voice was smooth, soothing your anxieties regarding your mistake. While he didn’t tolerate blatant insubordination, he usually approached your mistakes with a gentle but firm hand.

His sharp gaze travelled down your body to the parts that were visible above the bubbles, tracing down your neck, your collarbone, and the tops of your breasts. You shivered beneath his scrutiny despite the warm water of the tub, but you didn’t dare cover yourself from him no matter how embarrassing it was. You were not allowed to deny your master, after all.

He must have taken his usual regal outer robes off when he came in, because he now wore a simple loose fitted button up shirt tucked into dark pants. With a smugness in his expression, he leaned forward to gently lift your leg out of the water, placing your foot in his lap.

“My Lord, you’ll get your clothes wet,” you tried to protest, unsure of his plans.

He cocked his eyebrow. “Do you assume to tell me what I can and cannot do with you?”

Your face grew hot in embarrassment. “Of course not, My Lord,” you said, your voice tense as his fingers began to knead your foot, massaging the arch with his thumbs. You forced yourself to relax into his touch, settling back into the water. 

“Good girl,” he praised absentmindedly as his touch began to travel further up your leg. You whimpered softly, but otherwise didn’t prevent his hand from doing what you knew he wanted. His pale blue eyes glinted darkly as his fingers slipped beneath the water, trailing along the soft skin of your inner thigh. 

After a moment of lightly teasing the skin, his fingers dipped to your lips, smiling wickedly as your breath hitched in your throat. Slow, methodical circles of his fingers worked around your clit, careful to not give you the direct pleasure you needed right away. He held your ankle firmly with his other hand, leaving your legs open and exposed enough for him to venture as he pleased. Even though he couldn’t see beneath the bubbles, you felt so vulnerable while he revelled in his blissfully torturous treatment of your body. 

His fingers stroked down your slit, circling your entrance only briefly before his fingers slid up, coming to rest on top of your clit. You whined as he began to apply pressure, but he still didn’t move. When your eyes fluttered up to meet his, you were startled to find they had changed, as you had only seen them do once before. Yellow eyes stared down at your prone body beneath him with a wry smile on his lips.

“Beg.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. “Please, My Lord, please let me come, I beg of you,” you pleaded. His fingers began to move then, pressing and rolling them tightly against your bud. You continued to cry and plead out for him, spurring on his efforts so he wouldn’t stop. Now that you were so close, your legs trembling, you only needed a little more…

But the pleasure suddenly stopped as Lord Sidious stood up, letting your leg rest on the edge of the tub as you whined desperately. You watched in horror as he turned and made his way to the doorway. He couldn’t leave you like this!

He glanced back at you over his shoulder for a brief moment, watching your pitiful sobs of need as you begged him to come back. Instead, he smiled briefly before returning to a stern expression. “Dry yourself off and come along. Do not keep me waiting again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see more of my shenanigans, follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :)


End file.
